A Day As Goop/The Goopy Interview
A Day as Goop is the 1st episode of season 2 of Alien of the Week. Plot We See Ky and NegaBoost in the studio Ky: Welcom to Alien of the week whith your Hosts Ky and NegaBoost NegaBoost: as some of you know, it's Goop Fest here on BTFF, so we'll show you a day in the life of Ben 10 Ky who is stuck on an Alien planet, Using Goop! NegaBoost: Here it is The screan zooms in to the TV. We see Ben Tennyson looking around the conner Ben: Okay, i need a plan! He transforms Goop: Could have been wors He walks out on the streat and passes some aliens Goop: Hello there! Nice looking. Hey! The others wierdly look at him Goop: Wassup! A tetramand: Hey You! Goop: me? A Tetramand: Yeah you! Goop turns around Goop: what about me? A tetramand: Did you just told my girlfriend that she looks good?? Goop: Yeah, so! A Tetramand: well you look ugly! Goop: Do i? A Tetramand: after i'm done with you, yes! He trys to puch goop, but his fists just go trough him A Tetramand: Stop it! The Tetramand takes goops UFO and smashes it against the ground. Goop turn sin to a blob. Goop: aww man! everything pauses. the screan zooms out of the TV. We see Ky and NegaBoost Negaboost: sorry, but we can't show you what happends next. Ky: There is bad stuff you kids should not hear. so will be back after a brake! Break Ky: And Were Back! Silence Ky: Aren't we? Yes, you are! Ky: Okay. So Now back to the episode The Screan Zooms in the TV. We see Goop Sitting in the prison Cop: Atleast your UFO was fixed Goop: yeah. He morphs out of the cell Cop: Hey! Goop: Hello! Goop runs away The screan zooms out of the TV NegaBoost: Let's Skip it! Ky: Aww man! that was funny. Wait what? Negaboost: Let's skip the next part. All that it is just Goop Running Ky: Okay! Amm... The Show ends Anyway Ky: Oh! Well Bye! NegaBoost: See You Next Time On Electric Faceoff Ky: Bye! The Screan fades black THE END ---- The Goopy Interview 'is the 1st Interview of Alien of the Week. Plot ''We see Ky and NegaBoost in the studio. Ky: welcome to The Alien of the Week Interview! NegaBoost: and Today we have an Alien Fest special - Goop! Ky: Come out here Goop! Goop comes out! NegaBoost: hey Goop! How ya Doing? Goop: Good! Ky: so How is it to be Goop??? Goop: well, Ky, It's llike you are goo... Ky: that's Interesting NegaBoost: have you ever wondered what would have happend if you would have a different appearance Goop: Actualy, yes! i had my Ultiamte alien/Alien Force appearance, and i realy liked it! But My OV appearance, Not realy... Ky: So you're saying that you're UAF appearance is better?? Goop: Yes! NegaBoost: Of Course it is! Ky: O Rly? NegaBoost: Ya Rly! Goop: Guys? NegaBoost/Ky: Yes? Goop: stop fighting! Ky: so why id you come here in your OV appearance??? Goop: well as it's OV i came in OV Appearance NegaBoost: Oh! Goop: and also my UAF appearance couldn't be finded Ky: Okay, well let's see some sceans The screan zooms in the TV The Screan Shows Random sceans with Goop Fighting from Af, UA, And OV. '''Break While the brake the screan has xoomed out of the TV Goop: Wow! Do i look like that in action Ky: Yes! NegaBoost: You sure do! Goop: I Look Awesome! Ky: Okay! So Goop, When did you make your first appearance Goop: i don't remember! i thik it was The Gauntlet, or Something, or maybe Good Copy, Bad Copy, i don't know NegaBoots: Bute we do! Ky: and You first appeard in The Gauntlet! Goop: yes! NegaBoost: so how do like To have a Fest For You're self Goop: Kinda Awesome, But a Lot of Work! All the Episodes that were writen about me! Ugh! POsters, memes, i had to be there to take the pics and star in the eps. This week was Hard Ky: i didn't even know that! Goop: But i did meet some new friends like Waht. Also i got a new Role, actualy 2 -Super Goop from Ben 10: Super Omniverse and Slimey from Ben 23: Ultimate Heroverse NegaBoost: Oh! Goop: So, i like the Goop Fest 2013 after all! Ky: well Goop, who do you think will be the Next Alien of the Week? Goop: what do i have to choose from??? NegaBoost: Frankenstrike, Buzzshock, Brainstorm, Nanomech, AmpFibian, Shocksquatch, Feedback? Goop: well Probably Feedback or Shocksquach, maybe Ampfibian Ky: Realy! My Money is on Feedback too NegaBoost: i say Shocksquatch Ky: Okay Goop, see ya! The Show ends! Be sure to Vote for the Next Alien of the week NegaBoost: and Don't forget to send in you're Questions for him! Ky: Bye! NegaBoost: see ya! THE END Category:Goop Fest Category:Goop Fest 2013 Category:Alien of the Week Category:Reo 54 Category:Interviews Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Alien of the Week Season 2